Betrothing Pains
by Snow Blind Raven
Summary: Raven was depressed, so she decides to take a walk, but who does she run into? And why does he have an eerie connection to her heritage? Raven/Kyd Wykkyd one-shot, posible story


A Raven/Kyd Wykkyd one-shot. Posible story, if I get enough people asking to continue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! I can only wish.**

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_Thought_

* * *

Raven flew over the buildings in the bitter cold night. Luckily, she had her winter suit on; her leotard was exchanged for a unitard and thicker cloak. She shivered as she flew, and decided to stop. She landed on the tallest building in Jump City.

With all of her choices once leaving Azarath, she was ultimately happy, yet part of her was depressed. She did many great things as a Titan; she defeated her father, she saved the world from the Brains black hole device, and She embraced a more emotional aspect into her life.

But she felt it either wasn't enough or it wasn't what she wanted.

The wind nipped at her exposed skin and threatened her with a chill down her spine. With a sigh, she flew off again. This time to the deserted part of the Jump City beach. Even though it was cold and dark, Raven was comfortable. She knew she was alone and she knew no one was likely to bother her. She found a bolder to sit down and curl up on. Raven was a half-Demon; being that she had external and internal powers, she also had things like being able to see in the pitch black and not burning if lit on fire.

Depression hit again, yet only a single tear glinted down her cheek and nothing more became of it.

Tonight wasn't necessarily her night to patrol; Cyborg was on patrol currently, and it wouldn't be her turn for a few days. But she couldn't sleep, so naturally patrolling sounded like a good pastime.

She didn't hear anything but the sound of water washing ashore. So peaceful, until she sensed a presence suddenly teleport a few feet from her. She stayed still, unsure of who it was. The figures aura was familiar and she looked at his face.

_Kyd Wykkyd!_

_Why was he here?!_

_Was he stalking me?_

suddenly Kyd Wykkyd turned with a start towards Raven, almost fainting as he did so.

_Raven!_

_Why was she here?!_

_She knew where I'd be?_

"What kind of no good are you up to, Wykkyd?" Raven asked in a cold voice.

Only problem was that Kyd Wykkyd was mute. He normally spoke through telepathy.

'I... Uh, just came here... to be alone,' He stammered, telepathically. His hand scratched the back of his neck in agitation.

"You don't speak?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

'Why are you out here, Titan?' Kyd asked without much threat.

"To be alone," She sighed and looked down, then stood up with her cloak concealing her figure.

Kyd Wykkyd felt the need to comfort her, for an odd reason. But he shook off the weird feeling of familiarity and his odd need to protect her. He never had that feeling, never when they battled and never with anyone else. Maybe it was his half-Demon instinct that magically came into effect, but he doubted this.

Raven looked up after a moment and glared at him.

"Do you know the definition of alone?"

'Alone: without anyone or anything else; not involving or including anyone or anything else.' He looked at her confused as he sent the meaning to her.

"It means go away," She sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Are you okay?' He asked slowly.

"Just peachy, now leave me be," She stood up. Even with her completely covered by her cloak she looked depressed, he could tell, even without sensing her emotions. For a moment she was relieved he was there, then she questioned her sanity on the subject.

'No you aren't, I can sense it.' He took a step closer, she stood her ground. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Why do you all of a sudden care about me; someone who has put you in jail, someone who is a hero and not a villain?"

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, 'I don't know, but I just do.'

"Well don't," Raven opened a portal and was about to step through it but he stopped her.

'What are you? I mean, you're obviously not human, at least not completely human,' He felt a little stupid for asking her, but he had to know. She turned back to him.

"I'm a half-Demon, daughter of Trigon the terrible," Another wave of sadness hit her as she spoke.

'I'm a half-Demon too,' He gave her a small smile.

Raven froze and her brows furrowed. They both were half-Demons. Which ment they both had Demon characteristics; If they were the same, then she had an answer to the reason why he cared and why she felt relieved.

A Demon tradition, one she didn't like, was that the father was supposed to choose their childs' mate, when they became of age. And Raven realized that Trigon had chosen him; Kyd Wykkyd. Not only did she despise him for his thievery, but just the fact that Trigon had the audacity to pick her enemy was maddening to her. She wondered if he knew too, and in a moment, she realized he did. She closed the portal and looked at him directly.

'So, um,' Words made the situation awkward. Raven mentally cursed her father.

"Yeah, um."

'We are mates now?'

"I guess so. DAMMIT!" Raven hardly ever cursed or shouted, but when she did, you knew she was on the verge of committing murder.


End file.
